First Christmas
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: One-shot. Heero wonders what Christmas really is, as he's never celebrated it before. Light shounen-ai. Happy holidays, everyone!


First Christmas

~By Shimegami-chan  
Light 1x2.

* * *

Duo dragged Heero cheerfully down the street, balancing packages and singing loudly. "Oh, this is gonna be greeeeeat! Your first actual Christmas!"

"You never actually _explained_ all of this to me, Duo." Heero growled, shifting some of the bag weight over his shoulder.

"Well, you've gotta know _somethin_g about it! How could you have not heard of Christmas?" Duo dropped Heero's hand and fished in his pockets for the keys. "Though I guess everybody has to start somewhere. I didn't until I was pretty old..."

"I've heard of it. But only from you. And you never got into detail." Heero inserted his own key in the lock while Duo hunted frantically for the missing black keychain. He produced it with a grin of triumph as both boys stepped in the door.

Duo dropped the rest of the packages and hurried over to the fireplace. "I'm freezing! Turn up the heat?"

Heero went to the thermostat and turned the dial as Duo began to heap wood into the basket. When he had gathered tinder and kindling, he held a match beneath the mess. The bits of paper and wood quickly caught.

"There." Duo stepped back from the small blaze with a look of satisfaction. "Much better. I'll grab some hot chocolate, and then I can explain Christmas for you. Okay?"

"Hn." Heero crossed his arms and sat down on the couch. "Sure."

The Japanese pilot stared into the flames dazedly as Duo cluttered around in the kitchen, and soon enough the chestnut-haired boy returned with two mugs of steaming liquid. He placed them on the floor near the fireplace and waved Heero over, then plopped down on the rug.

Heero wordlessly got up and went to sit beside Duo. Duo cradled the mug in his hands thoughtfully.

"Well, since this is your first Christmas..." Duo began hesitantly. "I suppose I could tell you a bit about mine."

"Go ahead," Heero urged. "I'd like to know."

A smile graced Duo's lips and his eyes seemed to take on a faraway look. "I was little...but I still remember _everything_..."

* * *

Duo held the box while Sister Helen placed the last shiny ball on the Christmas tree.

"There, all done. Isn't it pretty?" Sister Helen reached behind the tree and fumbled with the cord. The tree came aglow with colored lights. "Look, Duo!"

Duo set the box down and peered curiously at the blinking bulbs. "Yeah!"

Sister Helen leaned back in satisfaction. "It's not much, but it's all we've got. I don't think anyone minds."

"No." Duo was mesmerized by the bright colours that almost seemed to dance against the dark pine needles. "I've never seen a real Christmas tree from this close before."

"You haven't?" Sister Helen began to gather together the boxes where they had stored the garland and lights. "Is this the first time you've celebrated Christmas, then?"

"Yeah..." Duo reached out to touch one of the silver decorations. "I never had a real Christmas before."

Sister Helen took Duo by the hand and led him back to the storage room. "Well then, I think you'll enjoy it!"

"Sister..." Duo stacked the box neatly on top of the others. "What exactly _is_ Christmas?"

The young woman looked deep in thought for a moment before answering. "Nowadays, there are a lot of things that people consider to be Christmas...some say it's the feeling in the air, some say it's people coming together, others say it's the end of the old year and the beginning of another. To the Catholic church, Christmas is the time when Christ was born in the manger, our savior and Messiah. To children, Christmas is when people give gifts to each other, and it's a bright and festive time with lights and music and love."

Duo remembered the previous years when he had lived on the streets, observing the winter celebration with trees and candles and decorations. "Wow..."

Sister Helen placed a hand on his shoulder. "We don't have much around here, Duo, but we do have each other. I think that's a gift in itself, don't you?"

Duo nodded assent. "I like the feeling in the air. I think Christmas will be my favorite time of year from now on!"

The young nun laughed gaily. "That's great! I love Christmas too. Let's enjoy it, shall we?" She shut the door and gave Duo a gentle push towards the door. "Now, I've got things to discuss with Father, so run along and play, okay? I'll see you tonight-Christmas Eve is a _very_ special time at the church!"

Duo gave Sister Helen a nod and scampered out the door and into the softly falling snow. It wasn't as cold as he feared, and the little boy pulled his clenched fists into the ends of his sleeves to keep warm. Then he began to walk to the market.

The square was lit up more brightly than young Duo had ever seen it, with twinkling colours and silver and gold everywhere. A light dusting of snow fell all around the boy as he stood amidst the crowd.

There _was_ a different feeling in the air, he knew. The idea of all this fuss over a holiday was still new to him, but it was an old tradition to the people around him. Many of them smiled at Duo as they passed, and Duo blushed slightly and backed away. He seemed, to himself, to be so drab and alien to these people, in his clean but frayed preist's robe and with his chestnut hair already falling out of its braid. He wished he had something warmer to wear, but he knew that if he did someone else would go without.

"Hi, there." a voice behind him said. Duo whirled, already on guard.

An elderly man stood there, looking at the boy with his small fists held up as if to ward off an attack, and laughed gently. "Are you hungry?"

Hungry? What a joke! When _wasn't_ he hungry? Duo narrowed his eyes at the old gentleman. "Who are you?"

The man, who had graying hair and a beard, jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "I run a stand here in the market. I was going to offer you an apple, if you'd like."

"Why?" Duo asked suspiciously.

The man chuckled again, as if the little boy in a preist's clothes was the best thing he'd seen all day. "Because it's Christmas Eve, and you looked hungry! Take it, little one." He extended a hand to Duo, a shiny red apple on his palm. Duo stared at the fruit.

"Go ahead," the man prodded. Duo accepted it hesitantly, and the old shopkeeper turned away with a smile. "Merry Christmas to you, lad."

"Th-thank you." Duo finally said, taking a tentative bite out of the apple. It was tart and juicy - he hadn't tasted one in a very long time. "Merry Christmas..."

When the man was back in his stall, Duo fled, the bright red apple clutched in his hands. When he slowed, away from the market at last, he sat down on a bench to look at his prize It was so shiny that he could see his eyes reflected in it.

_This is what Sister Helen talked about, giving people gifts. But I don't have anything to give, though. Not to anyone._ The chestnut-haired boy stared at his footprints in the snow, lost in thought. _Not even to Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, for all they've done for me._

He munched on the apple thoughtfully for a long time, wondering what he could do to make his first Christmas with the church a little more special. Then, something struck young Duo. _I've got it._ _Mister, please don't be gone..._

* * *

"Work?" the old man asked, surprise in his eyes.

Duo nodded with determination. "Yes. Is there something I could do?"

"Well..." the old shopkeeper looked reluctant, but Duo's violet gaze caught and held him. "You really want to do this on Christmas Eve?"

"Yes! _Especially_ because it's Christmas Eve!"

"I guess I wouldn't mind being home this evening...and I can't help but feel that I can trust you." He eyed Duo's preist garb and smiled. "Are you staying with one of the churches? Maxwell?"

The little boy nodded.

"Can I ask your name then, lad?" the old man had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Duo."

"Well, Duo, you're in charge, then - I'll go home and join my family for dinner. I'll come back in a few hours, all right?" The shopkeeper gave him one last smile before turning and walking away, leaving Duo with the small stand.

The young chestnut-haired boy stood in the stall hopefully, waiting for customers, but without much success. As the night wore on, less and less shoppers came through the square, and the little fruit stand probably didn't do much buisness on an ordinary day as it was. Duo found it difficult to sit behind the rows of apples and oranges and vegtables without his stomach growling and his fingers getting colder by the minute. But he dutifully kept to his post - the old man had trusted him with the goods, and no one, not even himself, was going to touch the precious fruit without his permission.

_Christmas Eve is very important to the church, Duo._ Sister Helen had wanted him to be back early, though, hadn't she? Duo would _have_ to get back in time for Mass. He hoped he wouldn't be too late.

When the shopkeeper came back, Duo was slightly disappointed that he hadn't sold even a single thing. But the old man gave him a genuine smile and shooed the boy out so that he could pack up for the night. Duo watched with interest as he sorted apples and oranges into one burlap sack and carrots and lettuce and other vegetables into another. Then he took a paper bag and placed a few handfuls of vegetables in it, adding a few apples and oranges on top. "I think I've got enough for an evening's pay. Thanks a lot, Duo."

"No, thank _you._" Duo brushed his tousled bangs back and grinned at the man. "I didn't mind at all."

The keeper smiled and got to his feet. "Hold out your arms, lad? This is heavy." He lay down the paper bag and bundled the two sacks into Duo's small arms. Duo sputtered. "But these are-"

The old man placed a finger to his lips and gave Duo a grin. "If you can carry it, it's yours. We're closed until New Year's, now, while we go out to the country. My family can't eat all this...but I'm sure you can find something to do with it, right?"

"Th-thank you!" Duo cried, struggling under the weight of the sacks. "Thanks a lot!"

"My pleasure. Merry Christmas, Duo." The shopkeeper tucked the folded table and the paper bag under his arm and walked off into the night.

Duo stood in the snow for several long moments. "Thank you..." he whispered.

* * *

"Duo!" Sister Helen cried. "We were worried! Where have you been!"

Duo staggered in the door and placed his burden on the table. "I'm not too late, am I?"

"No, we were just about to start! What's all this?" Sister Helen eyed the sacks curiously.

"A gift from a friend." Duo opened one and apples spilled out onto the table. "I watched his shop for him and he gave me these in return."

"Oh, Duo! Look at it all! How did you ever get all this home?"

"I managed." Duo said proudly. "Is this a good Christmas present, Sister?"

The young nun had tears in her eyes. "For the children in the morning...and we'll have plently to eat tomorrow! This is a wondeful present!"

The chestnut-haired child beamed. "Really?"

"Really." Sister Helen knelt to enfold him in a hug. "Now, for Mass...we need you out there in the choir, so let's get you cleaned up. Duo...this is the best gift we could ever have."

Duo hugged Sister Helen back. "I'm glad."

That night, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen did their best to make it a Christmas to remember. The next morning Duo found an apple and an orange beside his pillow, as did the other delighted children. And at the morning Christmas Mass, one young voice rang clear and true above the whole choir, singing "Silent Night;" again bringing tears to Sister Helen's eyes.

It was definitely the best Christmas Duo could ever have dreamed of.

* * *

Heero stared thoughtfully into the dying flames. "I think I could get to like this holiday."

Duo snuggled against his chest. "I wish I could ask you to tell me about _your_ first Christmas. But I'm happy I'm here to see it first-hand..."

"Yeah." Heero's eyes began to droop shut. "I'd like that..."

"Heero?"

"Hn?"

Duo clasped Heero's hand in his own. "I feel like eating apples. Do you want an apple?"

Heero cracked one colbalt-blue eye open. "No."

The chestnut-haired boy let out a surprised laugh. "Really? Why?"

"I don't want you to move."

"Oh..." Duo closed his eyes, too. "Well, that's all right, then."

"Duo?"

"Mmm?"

"We do this once a year, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'd like that." Heero took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna make you go to church in the morning, if you actually intend to celebrate with me."

"Fine."

Duo ran his fingers through Heero's chocolate-brown hair, breathing in his scent. He smelled like the spiced candles that decorated the bedroom they shared. "I expected more protest."

"No. I don't mind."

"Good."

"Duo...will you sing?"

"At Mass? Always."

The shake of his head was almost imperceptible. "No...now. Will you sing me a Christmas carol?"

Duo's indigo eyes blinked open sleepily. "A carol? I guess so..." He thought a moment before the words to that long-ago melody returned to him.

_"Silent night,_  
_holy night,_  
_all is calm, all is bright,_  
_round yon virgin mother and child,_  
_holy infant so tender and mild,_  
_sleep in heavenly peace..."_ The clear baritone voice grew quieter as he finished the verse. "_Sleep in heavenly peace..._"

Duo nodded and closed his eyes again. "Wonderful, isn't it?"

"It is," Heero whispered. "Merry Christmas."

_-fin-_


End file.
